This is it
by dusty-kittens
Summary: One Shot - Today's the day that Soul will ask Maka to marry him, but more than one surprise is waiting for Maka. (This may turn into more than just a one shot. I don't have very good internet, and barely get to use the computer. If this turns into more than one chapter, the update will be in september when I go home. Until then, enjoy this ;] ) Rated T for now


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor Soul Evans or Maka Albarn, or any other character from the Manga/Anime.

Please enjoy the story. As I mentioned in the description there may be more than one chapter to the story, but that won't be until September or possibly later.

Reviews are welcome, I am open to any and all critisism, and would like you opinion on what should happen in the next chapter ;)

* * *

In this story, Maka and Soul are quite obviously older. I'd take a stab and say Maka would be about 20 and Soul 22. I'm not sure how old they are in the Manga but that's just where I put them at. I'm not really sure what weather is like in Nevada, considering I live in Canada. So, this is taken in fall and I'm just going to assume it gets a bit chilly there come fall/winter and that's about it. Correct me if I'm wrong, and I can change it to it possibly being just a shitty day or something.

* * *

This story is rated T for sexual references, innuendos, and slight language. My own language and the language used in the story.

* * *

Chapter One - This is It

This was it, the day he was finally going to ask Maka to marry him. He palmed his jeans over and over again, trying to get rid of the sweaty feeling but to no avail. He stood up from his seat in the café and headed towards the door after deciding to take a walk to clear his mind. He zipped up his leather jacket, fixed his scarf so it covered up to his chin, then stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk. The weather had progressively gotten chillier throughout the day, and he was glad he brought along his scarf.

Fall was Maka's favourite season, since she could always use the excuse that it was "too cold outside" to do anything, so she stayed inside and read. Many times Soul had tried to drag Maka out of the apartment, tried to get her to enjoy the last of the warm season, but no; she wanted to stay inside and read. Sometimes Soul stayed with her, and over the years they had been together Soul had learned to semi-enjoy reading. Not as much as Maka of course, but he did enjoy reading a book here and there. He mostly stuck to horror novels, Steven King being his favourite, but the odd time he did find himself picking up one of Maka's crazy thick books, and found himself flicking through the pages reading bits and pieces, and finding a lot of the things he read quite interesting. Though, that only happened when she wasn't around, which wasn't often.

He trudged down the sidewalk, kicking leaves all over the place as he went. There was no wind, and the air was crisp and cold enough to make his nose freeze every time he inhaled. He lifted his mouth above his scarf and he let out a deep breath, watching as it crystalized in front of him for a moment, frozen, and then gone. He pulled out his phone to check the time, seeing that there was still a good half an hour before his and Maka's arranged meeting time at the café. The only reason she had agreed to go out was because this was her favourite café, a place she had come to for years when she needed to get away from her father. A place she went to when she actually took a break from studying when they were in school. She went there when she just felt like having a cup of her favourite hot chocolate while sitting down to read her newest book. The old lady who owned the café adored Maka, and she always gave Maka a small discount and a little bit of extra whipped cream on her hot chocolate.

Unknown to Maka, Soul and the old lady, whose name is Muriel, had come to be quite close as well. Muriel knew that Soul was going to propose to Maka at the café today, and had prepared a very special little brownie cake just for the occasion. She was sweet and caring, and thought of Maka as her own daughter, partially because she reminded Muriel of her own daughter, who had left her the day she turned 18. Muriel only mentioned her daughter once, when she was telling Maka that she reminded her of her daughter. When Maka asked who her daughter was, a sad look crept into the old woman's eyes and she just shook her head and looked away. She never brought up her daughter again, and when someone tried to talk to her about it she would just suddenly find herself busy with something else. So Soul and Maka left it at that, if Muriel didn't want to talk about her daughter then they would respect that. What made Maka so special to Muriel was the fact that they needed each other. Maka's mother had left when Maka was young, leaving her for a long time without a motherly figure; and Muriel just needed someone she could mother and watch grow up, learn new things, and hopefully not lose.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and he pulled it out. Seeing it was a text from Maka he opened it up, still ignoring the ones from Blackstar bugging him to go to some party tonight.

Maka: _I'm leaving the mall finally, Liz and Patty really lost track of time! I hope they don't try and follow me home or anything! Why did you ask them to take me out? What's so important? _

Soul laughed lightly and quickly texted her back.

Soul: _Don't worry babe, I told Liz and Patty that all you needed was something nice to wear. I told them not to bother with make up or anything else to wear because you're perfect the way you are ;) _

Maka: _But whats so important! I WANT TO KNOW!_

Soul: _Just hold tight, meet me at the café at 4 like we planned._

Maka: _okaaaay, if you insist_

Thinking of the café reminded Soul of the other surprise Maka was going to be receiving tonight. Muriel had been talking this over with Soul for quite some time. Muriel was getting old, there was no doubt about that, and she didn't want her beloved café to go to someone who didn't love it as much as she did. She built that café out of love, and she told Soul that she wanted Maka to take it over once she retired. Soul knew Maka would be horribly upset that Muriel would be retiring, but Maka knew it was coming. One night when Soul had gotten home from work he found Maka on the couch silently crying. Crying because she knew Muriel would be retiring someday, and she was afraid someone bad for the business would take over, and ruin the place. Soul thought it was the perfect idea for Maka. Not only would she be gaining a husband (hopefully), she'd be taking over her most favourite and beloved café.

He pulled out his phone one more time, noticing it was 3:45 he decided to head back to the café. It didn't take him long, by the time he got back he still had 5 minutes to go and fix himself up one last time in the washroom. He threw off his leather jacket at the giant comfy chairs in the corner that Muriel had reserved just for the occasion, and he headed to the washroom to quickly fix his suit to make sure it was in proper place. Just outside the door he could hear Muriel making a quick announcement, that there was going to be a wonderful proposal tonight, and she would be naming her successor for the café, and that she requested that everyone had a small handful of streamers hidden, and to keep it hidden until the young woman said yes to the man. Soul shook his head and chuckled quietly, Muriel may be older, but she still loved to make a big deal out of things, which was something all of her regular customers adored. He checked himself one more quick time, took a deep breath, and stepped back out into the café, and to the reserved chairs. A few people walked by him and whispered good luck, then they would scurry away back to their seats.

Unsurprising to Soul and Muriel, Maka walked into the café at exactly 4pm. She looked around, curious as to why it was so quiet, despite there being so many people. She shrugged it off, and looked to the corner with her favourite comfy chairs, unsurprised to see Soul already waiting there. She went and snuck up behind him, seeing he was nose deep in yet another Stephen King book, and she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"What could you possibly want to talk about in a café, while dressed up so nicely?" she asked,

He looked up at her and smiled, bringing his lips to hers he said, "What, can't I just take my amazing girlfriend to her most favourite café in town, and look spiffy while doing so?"

She laughed, the sound seeming to break a thin ice spread across the café, and more people started to talk amongst themselves. She went and sat down across from him, and he couldn't help but notice how amazing the simple black dress she was wearing shaped her nice ass. _Good thing I hired Liz and Patty for this, I wonder if Maka will get mad at me for possibly ripping the dress off of her later…_ he shook his head. No time for those thoughts, important moment right around the corner. He cleared his throat as Muriel brought over the small brownie cake, and two hot chocolates, this time Maka's hot chocolate was more extravagant than normal. With mile high whipped cream, shaved chocolate sprinkled so heavily over the whipped cream a good amount ended up on the small plate below too. On top was a perfect little strawberry.

"Woah, Muriel. What a hot chocolate! And the brownie cake! It looks so good!" Maka was surprised; she then eyed both her and Soul. "Both of you have planned something for tonight, and you planned it together," a flicker of confusion swept across her face, _since when had Soul and Muriel spent enought time together to plan some surprise for me?_

"Oh dear, just drink your hot chocolate," Muriel smiled and hobbled away

Soul leaned over their table, and he plucked the strawberry off of Makas hot chocolate, then brought it to her lips, but she didn't open her mouth, and the whipped cream smeared a bit over her lips. "Come on Maka, eat the strawberry," he poked her lips a few more times, but she just started at him intently. When he brought the strawberry away from her mouth she licked her lips and spoke.

"I'll eat the strawberry when you tell me what's going on," she said, trying to sound irritated, but the excitement shone in her eyes and her voice betrayed her. He set the strawberry on the small plate and took a deep breath.

"Maka, we were partners for years, amazing partners. You're the smartest girl I know, and tough as hell that's for sure. Without you I would have never made it to being a death scythe. When I asked you out, and you said yes, I was the happiest man alive. I still am, because you're the most amazing girlfriend any man could ever have; stubborn sometimes, but truly amazing. So tonight, I wanted to take you to your most favourite place in the world, other than your room. I know it's not dinner with champagne and expensive food, but I thought what could be a better place than here? We've been together for quite a few years now, and I was hoping…." He paused a moment to look at her, he could see that she was holding her breath, there were tears at the corners of her eyes, and she looked almost scared, but hoping. He cleared his throat again, and then got down on one knee beside Maka's chair; everyone in the café went silent. He pulled out a small black velvet box, and opened it "Maka…will you marry me?"

Everyone in the café held their breath, and Soul silently prayed to god she wouldn't decline him. Tears started to fall from her eyes, her hands went to her mouth and she started to laugh, "Yes!" she yelled loudly. Everyone let out their breath, and the entire café began to clap. Soul stood up, laughing with tears in his own eyes, he picked her up and swung her around. When he set her down, he grabbed the ring box again and opened it, the ring was a simple silver band with a small sparkling diamond; he took the ring, and he placed it on her finger, and then kissed her hand.

"Mrs Maka Evans-" he started, but was cut off

"AHEM!" Muriel's voice broke through the cheering for a moment, before she started flailing her hands around, which people seemed to suddenly remember the streamers in their pockets. Suddenly every colour of the rainbow went flying all over the café and people began to cheer again. Maka and Soul looked around at all the falling colours and they laughed.

Maka reached up and grabbed a hold of Soul's face; bringing his face to hers she kissed him deeply. She had waited too long for the day he would ask her this. Soul pulled away and he reached down to the table, picked up the strawberry.

"Mrs Maka Evans," he tried again, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world, and you said you'd eat the strawberry once I told you what was going on," he smirked,

A light blush rose up Maka's neck, but she reached for the strawberry anyways. Suddenly he pulled it away,

"Sooo-" she started to whine, but was cut short by Soul popping the strawberry in her 'o' shaped mouth. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over to see Muriel standing beside her, with a small envelope in her hand, with Maka written across it.

"Here Maka," she said handing her the envelope, "You're the only person in the world I would ever trust with this," she smiled warmly and watched as Maka opened the envelope.

Inside were a key and a note. Maka sat down, and she set the key on the table, and then reached for the note. She began to read,

_Dear Maka, _

_Congratulations, and I say congrats because I knew you couldn't refuse him. You've been waiting for that question for months. But I know there's been another question bugging you, "Whose going to inherit the café?" Well, congratulations Maka. That's going to be yours too. I can't work forever, and I'm getting too old for this shit, but I'll stick around. I do live upstairs after all. I want you to have this place, because you're the only person who loves it as much as I do. You're the only person I can trust with looking after it, and taking it in the right direction. Good luck Maka Evans, you are one lucky woman today! 3 _

_Sincerely, _

_Muriel the Great ;)_

Maka stared at the note in her hand, not only was she getting married to the love of her life, she was inheriting the café that had saved her from insanity so many times, her safe haven for when things became too much to handle, her second home.

Fresh tears sprung from her eyes as he jumped up and hugged Muriel, covering the older woman's cheek with kisses and salty tears.

"Thank you so much Muriel, you really are The Great." She giggled lightly, and turned back to Soul.

"Soul, you and Muriel, how long have you been planning this?" she inquired.

"Does it really matter how long? I mean, it's not like either of us would have told you if we had been planning this months ago because you know, a surprise is a surprise right? And it's not like we'd want to ruin a good surprise, but we weren't planning this on a whim either! We took a good amount of time to plan this, but not the people throwing confetti part! That was ALL Muriel, about two minutes before you walked in-" he was silenced by her lips. She threaded her hands through his thick white hair, and then pulled his head down to her level so she wasn't on her tippy toes when she whispered into his ear,

"Hey, let's get out of here. Go home and celebrate, this dress is getting a little uncomfortable," she bit his ear lobe lightly, then pulled away smiling innocently. She grabbed his hand and made towards the door, not before saying goodbye to Muriel, and thanking her once again.

_Goddamn that woman, she's going to be the death of me. Ha, death by enraged boner. Perhaps she'll let me rip that dress off, I'm sure she's in a good enough mood tonight I won't have to worry about the consequences until tomorrow morning. _Soul grinned, all happy-go-lucky, as he followed his fiancée out the door.


End file.
